


The Hurricane and the EMT

by holtzthedoor



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzthedoor/pseuds/holtzthedoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Holtzmann starts a fire in her apartment building, Keira is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurricane and the EMT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, and I would love some feedback, so please please leave comments!

“Hey Dispatch, what’s up?”

“We have a code 901 over on 18th street”

“Alright. We’re on our way, ETA 10 minutes” 

Keira holstered the receiver, and turned to her partner, Kevin. 

“Theres a fire on 18th, possible injuries, we better head out” Keira commanded. 

“Alright, boss,” Kevin replied, starting the engine and pealing out of the parking lot. 

“I’m not your boss, Kevin. I’m your coworker. Also, you’re heading the wrong direction again.” 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ambulance 201, with Kevin and Keira as its passengers, arrived at the scene of the fire only a handful of minutes after the last fire truck. 

Jumping out of the passenger seat, Keira jogged over to the closest fire-person. 

“Hey April, what do we have here, exactly? The dispatcher was a little vague” Keira asked.

“Some sort of electrical fire, we think. Its not like anything we’ve seen before, through.” April said, “It seems it originated from the explosion of some sort of malfunctioning laser in an apartment up on the fourth floor.” April rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, are there any injuries?” Keira inquired, scanning the crowd beginning to gather outside the apartment complex.

“Nothing major, a couple slight burns. The lady from apartment 420 might have a concussion though, she hit her head pretty bad when the laser exploded.” April shrugged. 

“Alright,” Keira replied “She should probably be evaluated by a physician. You want us to take her to the hospital?” 

“Yeah, that would be great. She’s over there.” April said, gesturing mildly to a group of firemen. 

As Keira drew close to the group, she noticed that the firemen were huddled around possibly the most beautiful woman Keira had ever seen. 

The woman had curly blonde hair, which was sticking out of her skull in every direction, almost as if it had been electrocuted. She had beautiful blue eyes, which sparkled like sapphires as she cheekily turned down the shock blanket the firefighters were trying to wrap around her shoulders. 

“It’s alright guys” She said with a wink “I have worse shocks than that most days” 

The woman grinned, and Keira noticed that she had the most adorable twin dimples on her cheeks. 

“Alright, gentlemen,” Keira said, joining the group, “How about you go check out the damages on the complex? Its time for the paramedics to start the real work.” 

“Alright there Keira, simmer down” Tom, one of the firefighters said with a chuckle and a pat on her back. 

As the firefighters meandered towards the apartment complex, Keira turned towards the mystery woman. 

“Hey, I’m Keira. I’m told you need to be taken to the hospital for a possible concussion? Well, I’m your ride” 

“Sure thing babe, I’d ride you any time” The blonde said with a wink “The name’s Holtzmann, by the way, Jillian Holtzmann” 

“Alright, well I think that concussion is a very real possibility, I’ll do some basic evaluations in the ambulance” Keira said, starting to herd Holtzmann towards the vehicle. 

“What hospital are we headed to?” Holtzmann inquired 

“New York Presbyterian is the closest” Keira said

Holtzmann’s brows furrowed in concentration, and she seemed to be evaluating her options. 

After a couple of moments, Holtzmann finally responded; “That should work for me”

Keira chuckled, “Alright, just sit down on this stretcher, and I’ll start taking your vitals. Kevin!” Keira called, “we’re headed off! Kevin!” There was no response from the front of the truck. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

After Keira had located Kevin (He had followed a wandering dog down the street, and couldn’t find his way back), the group headed off towards the hospital. After some initial evaluations of Holtzmann’s wellbeing, Keira concluded that there was a fairly high possibility of a concussion, but some tests were still needed for a definite conclusion. 

“Alright Miss Holtzmann, we will be arriving at the hospital in just a couple of minutes, so I’m going to give you the run down of whats going to happen” Keira said, taking the opportunity to steal a glance at Holtzmann, who as currently smirking at her again. 

“Call me Holtz, hon.” Holtzmann said with a wink and a flash of her dimples 

“Oh okay....” Keira replied, turning away to hide her blush 

“Anyway, if you just take the next left you can drop me off there.”

“Yeah, look that’s not exactly how ambulances work…” Keira said with a chuckle, assuming she was joking.

“No really, I’m just going to hop out here...” Holtzmann said, standing up from the cot and moving to open the ambulance’s back doors.

“Oh no you don’t!” Keira jumping in front of the rear doors “I’ll warn you, I will strap you to the stretcher if you push me.” 

“Oooh, kinky. I like that” Holtz said, winking again. “But unfortunately, I really have someplace to be” She said, trying to push her way past Keira, and reaching fruitlessly for the door latch. Fortunately, her paramedic training made Keira substantially stronger than Jillian, and she was able to shepard her back towards the stretcher.

“Ok well when we get to the hospital I’m going to recommend a psych evaluation for trying to jump out the back of an ambulance.” Keira said, absentmindedly making a note on Holtzmann’s paperwork while simultaneously trying to keep an eye on Holtz, in case she tried to make a break for the doors again. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When ambulance 201 finally arrived at New York Presbyterian, they were greeted by a small group of women, who rushed the ambulance worriedly.

There was a chorus of “Is she alright?”, “What happened?”, and “How is she doing?” as Keira was surrounded by the three women. Although she was slightly overwhelmed, Keira was able to assess the women. One was a tall black woman who was waving her arms erratically, causing her statement earrings to jiggle excitedly. The petite redhead was wringing her hands in distress while worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Finally, the short brunette was shouting agitatedly while clapping her hands for emphasis. 

Feeling acutely overwhelmed, all Keira could get out was a meek “How did you get here so fast?” 

The three seemed to tire of the 20 questions, and clambered into the back of the ambulance to find their friend. Keira seized the opportunity to try and catch her breath. After a couple of minutes, the tallest woman climbed back out of the ambulance and introduced herself. 

“I’m Patty” She said. “Thanks for helping out Holtzy back there. We really owe you one.” 

“Uh. No problem” Keira stammered, feeling a little intimidated. “How did you even know where to find her?” 

“We have an automatic alert with her landlord on all things related to her apartment building. We put it up after the first couple of electrical mishaps.” Patty shrugged. 

“Alright...” Keira said Then, narrowing her eyes, “Wait, this has happened more than once?” 

“Yup. Holtzy has a way with electrical fires. They’re just drawn to her.” 

“Okay.... Well I should really get her inside and get started on her paperwork. So...” Keira said, backing towards the ambulance. It seemed like this entire group of women may be clinically insane. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

After Keira had gotten Holtz into the ER and fought off her friends, she sat down to get started on Holtz’ paperwork. 

“Fuck!” She swore softly under her breath as she realized that she had forgotten to gather about fifty percent of the information for the forms. “Dammit!” 

Although Keira was very passionate and good at her job, she did sometimes have issues with filling out her paperwork promptly and completely, and she knew she couldn’t get in trouble with her boss again. Keira pulled her fingers through her hair as she resolved to to track down the beautiful blonde hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment if you want another chapter or have any ideas about where this story should go! Also, if you would like, you can follow me on Tumblr at holtzthedoor!


End file.
